


Uncertainty

by hirusen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Polygamy Relationship, Sharing a Room, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Noctis held his breath, not wanting to break this moment, fearing that it was all just a dream.





	Uncertainty

Noctis sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat, a well cooked meal settling in his belly. He, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis had been out hunting monsters for the past four days, earning Gil to buy new gear before heading out to a more dangerous region. "Ugh...I'm all sticky and gross!" "Bath time!" Prompto exclaimed as they bought a room for the night, earning happy noises from the group.

Normally, the four of them would bathe together, but their hotel was offering guests a chance to use the opened air bath; in groups of two. So, the King's Shield and his closest friend went first, and judging by Prompto's reaction, it was a great experience. "I'll catch up in a minute, Noct." The raven hair male nodded to his Adviser, moving from the changing room to the bath.

The view was beautiful.

The bath was pleasantly warm as he stepped in, eyes dancing between where he was going and the full moon shrouded by glittering stars. Lowering the rest of his body into the bath, a contented breath left him. "Apologizes for the wait." He heard Ignis spoke, but when he turned to look at him, Noctis's heart skipped a beat. He's seen Ignis naked before--hell  **ALL** of his male friends--but for some reason tonight, the chef looked different.

Noctis couldn't tear his eyes away from his friend as he joined him in the bath, settling down right beside him. He wasn't wearing his glasses because of the steam, but that wasn't the only detail the prince noticed.

He took in his lean form, toned to an eye pleasing perfection; his sandy blond hair that was actually just tousled up with water; his rich, light green-hazel eyes; his softly tanned skin, his kissable lips... Noct's mind recoiled at that last thought. He's never thought of Ignis like that before, not even in his teen years; so why? "Something the matter?" "No, just thinking." Ignis gave him a worn smile; he must be exhausted from all the walking, hunting, and worrying about their safety. "The bath feel good?" Noctis asked when the taller male relaxed a little more.

"Heavenly. Are you enjoying it as well?" "Yeah. I also like the view too..." Heat rose on the King of Kings' cheeks when he realized he said that while his eyes danced down Ignis's chest.  _Which one are you talking about, Noct?_ He mentally scolded as he turned away. "Yes. Beautiful night." Ignis noticed that his Highness was tense, unable to cast his gaze even close to his direction. Noctis jerked his head towards Ignis when his hand threaded into his hair.

"You need not worry, Noctis. Everything will be alright." Ignis reassured, but the younger man dropped his eyes from his face. Then perked up. "When did you get these?" Ignis followed his friend's hand to his chest. "Oh, during training when you were in school." "How come I've never noticed before?" "I don't scar easy." He must not given how light the dozens of scars were. They were scattered all over his body, actually, all of them tiny nicks in groups of three or four.

"...I like them." "Do you now? Well, I'm glad." Ignis took hold of his chin and tilted his head so his eyes locked with Ignis's. "What's on your mind, Noct? Have I done something to upset you?" "What? Why would you think that?" "Because you're avoiding me."

Noctis cursed under his breath; he's spent years in Ignis's company, of course he would notice his change in behavior. "You've done nothing to upset me, it's just..." Ignis didn't like the frustrated sigh escaping Noct. "I'm thinking about you...differently..." "A good different or a bad one?" The King shook his head, "I don't know." "Is there something I can do to help clear it up?" Noctis's heart stopped and his breath hitched.

"Yeah, um..." It was the only way and he knew it, he was just unsure of how Ignis would take it. "Don't...move..." Ignis felt his eyes widen slightly as Noctis placed his hand on his thigh, his body turned fully towards his, and his face slowly inching towards his own. Noctis swore that his heart was going to leap out of his chest it was beating so fast, and he paused just a breath away from connecting his lips with Ignis's.

Should he do this? Should he pull back? Blame it on the heat of the bath? Should-- "What ever happens, it will not change our friendship, nor my trust in you, Noctis." That was all it took for Noct to close the gap and kiss Ignis. He kissed him with a hunger he's never felt before, wanting so badly to crawl into his lap, but stopped himself, instead gripping his thigh tighter.

Noctis pulled away, his forehead pressed against the other's, panting very lightly. "Did that help? Or do you need more to know?" "More." Ignis suddenly growled, yanking the prince into his lap, hand in the back of his head to steady him as he pushed forward, slipping his tongue into Noctis's mouth as he ravaged him in a passionate kiss. Noctis was helpless in the commanding presence devouring him, reacting ravenously as his hands wandered over every inch of skin they could touch. Ignis rocked his hips up into the smaller male, purring as he heard Noctis whimper at the contact. He pulled away and started to kiss his neck, trailing up now and then to tenderly suck on his earlobes, lapping the shell of his ear after he was sated. "Ignis..." Noct breathed and his adviser paused in his movements, leaning back enough so he could look into the Prince's eyes, a hand slowly rubbing circles into the small of his back.

"Tell me what you want, Noct." "You. And, Prompto, and Gladio, and...and just you and Prompto, and you and Gladio, and Prompto and Gladio, a-and all three of you..!" Ignis pulled Noctis closer as his emotions overwhelmed him. When did he start to fall in love with his friends? Why did it take him so long to even notice that he  _was_ in love with them? "We'll take this slow, Noctis." The Prince glanced sheepishly to the man before him, melting a little at the warmth in his eyes. "Y-You sure that the other's will be okay with it? That they won't treat me differently when they know?" "If anything, they'd show you more affection than they do now." Ignis spoke, the tip of his nose gently rubbing against Noct's cheek.

Noct lowered his head to rest in the nook of Ignis's skin where his neck met shoulder, sighing deeply. "Worried about something?" He nodded. "How are we gonna get out of here without drawing attention?" Ignis chuckled; the Prince was equally aroused as he was and the hotel towels hide nothing at all. Of course, they had more than just towels to use to get back to the hotel room. Noctis's limbs quickly coiled around Ignis's lean body as the man stood, carrying Noct back to the changing room. Noct raised a brow as he was set down on the tiled floor, but it cleared up when the group cook had grabbed two bathrobes. Noctis's eyes traveled down his Adviser's body again, want glazing his eyes. Ignis stilled as Noct's hand reached for something that wasn't the robe and his breath hitched softly as Noctis's hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

Noctis watched Ignis's reactions as he slowly, hand shaking a little, started to move it up and down his shaft, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. He carefully pushed Ignis backwards by moving his own body forwards, stopping when his back was pressed against the lockers, another hiss leaving Ignis as his warm skin touched the biting cold of metal. "Highness..?" He called, watching as Noct got onto his knees before him. Fuck if the Prince didn't look good like this. His hand was still moving as he swallowed, licking his lips before he inched closer. Ignis whimpered softly as the King of Kings kissed the tip of his member, tucking back some of his hair behind his ear then opening his mouth to have it wrap around his aching cock. Ignis had to keep his body in check so he didn't choke the younger man as he swallowed his cock all the way to the hilt, moaning deeply at how amazing his mouth felt around his penis.

He started slow, his movements sloppy as he tried to figure out when to suck on his cock, when to swallow around it, and when to gently nip on the tender flesh. Ignis couldn't believe that this was Noctis's first time giving head--he was doing too good of a job for it to be true; he knew better, though. Noct had told him everything during his teen years, even making Ignis blush himself when the conversation of safe sex came up and the little brat had asked if he had ever been with a man. He had just been a horny teenager at the time, wanting to have sex like the rest of the kids his age--minus Prompto of course--and Ignis had denied his advances in the past. He still remembers how crushed Noctis was when he refused to take his V-Card; he hadn't shown it in his body language nor his behavior, but the look in his eyes still haunt Ignis.

"Noct..." Ignis hushed, his long fingers curling under the other's jaw, making the other stop in his actions as he was carefully pulled off Ignis's cock. "Let's do this properly." Noctis nodded, licking his lips as he stood, quickly throwing on the bathrobe, following Ignis's lead as they headed back to their shared hotel room. When they opened the door, however, they were treated to quite the surprise. Prompto was naked, splayed on one of the beds, his face and neck were a deep red, moans leaving him as Gladio expertly sucked on his cock, one of his hands rubbing slow circles into a thigh. "Whoa! Noct, Iggy, what the hell?!" Prompto's sudden cry make Gladio pull off and turn to the others, his expression almost horrified. Ignis just smirked playfully as Noctis walked further in, unable to rip his eyes away from the sight before him.

"So, Noct," said man turned to the taller male, "do you think that the three of us can fulfill your desires?" "Yes." He didn't even hesitate. Gladio raised a brow as Prompto pushed himself up onto his elbows, also confused. "I...well, um..." He sighed. How the hell was he suppose to say this? "Fuck it! I'm in love with you, Ignis, and Prompto and I want all of us to be in a relationship!"

There! He said it.

Noct felt his heart start to sink when there was no change in either Prompto's or Gladio's face, but those fears vanished when they smiled. "Not a problem, Highness." "Yeah, what took you so long anyway?" "I...guess I just never thought about it before." Prompto giggled and waved his friend over. He was then greeted with a warm embrace from both of them and a kiss from each; Prompto's was sweet, welcoming while Gladio's was hungry, clearly wanting to devour him like he was Prompto at the moment. A thrill went up the Prince's spine when he heard a deep growl from behind and his body being ripped from Gladio's. "Heh, always the possessive lover, Ignis." "You would know, Gladio." The exchange sparked a thought in Noct's mind. "Have you all been..?" Ignis sighed. "We waited for you to realize your feelings for so long, my Prince." Noctis swore his whole body was as red as his face right now.

He glanced at the men before him and felt his heart stop. Noctis held his breath, not wanting to break this moment, fearing that it was all just a dream. "This is no dream, Highness, nor will it ever be." Ignis's calm voice snapped away any lingering doubts or fears he had. They all loved him, and they were all  _his_. "Ignis, I--" He was cut off by lips snaring his own. "Damn, Iggy, you really want him, don't you?" Gladio spoke, what sounded almost like awe in his voice. "I denied him this moment years ago." Noctis's heart jumped. He remembers exactly what his Adviser was referring to. "You mean..?" Noct turned in his embrace, and that same look in his eyes from all those years ago shined in his eyes: uncertainty. Uncertain of what their relationship will become, uncertain of how much trust Ignis still had in him, uncertain that anything will go back to the way it was.

"Yes, love. I won't deny you this time." Noct jumped Ignis, hunger ripping through him as he ate Ignis's face, the other male returning the fervor presented to him, cradling Noct's smaller form against his own as he carried him to the other bed; there was a distant chuckle to the right which they guessed was Gladio before a moan joined the sounds coming from the right, the duo next to them going back to their earlier actions. Noctis kept his eyes on Ignis as he lowered him onto the bed, his eyes dancing with need. Ignis dragged the belt of Noct's robe slowly open, tenderly pushing the soft fabric away from the pale honey skin under it and descended. Noct's body arched up into the touch as a moan left him, Iggy's naked fingers trailing over every inch of his skin, his lips leaving lines of kisses along his collarbone, down his chest, up his throat; his tongue flicked out to tease the hard buds on his chest before his lips wrapped around one and he sucked. "Ignis..!"

"Sing, my love. Sing the notes of pleasure you feel." He spoke as he moved from his nipples back to his neck, gently teething the flesh there. "Fuck! Oh...Ignis..." He hovered over Noct and they kissed over and over, no one pushing to take it further than the eager kisses. "Fuck, Iggy looks good over Noct." Gladio spoke and Noctis felt his dick twitch. They were _watching_ them and getting **off** on it. Turning to look at them himself, Prince Noctis both purred and moaned at the sight; Gladio had Prompto all sweaty, wiggling under his touch as he lapped at the head of his member. "Eyes. On. Me. Noctis." Ignis coldly growled into his ear, and the reaction was instant, said man moaning, biting his lower lip at the rush of bliss running through him. "Good boy." Ignis purred when Noct cast his eyes back on him, the Prince licking his lips as Ignis leaned back and removed the belt of his own robe, the fabric slipping off his frame to reacquaint Noctis with his delicious skin, moving closer to him to roam a hand over the toned plains of his abs, lapping at the flesh there and sluggishly making his way up to his neck, savoring the salty taste of his skin.

Ignis crawled over Noctis's body, pushing him onto his back again, arms pinning his body in place. "Iggy...please..." God that power trip! Noctis was never one to beg for anything (well, other than for him to not eat his veggies) but to hear him actually beg for something he's wanting for  **years** shot an almost guilty amount of bliss up Ignis's spine. "Please what, my dear Noctis?" "Take me, please! Make me yours..." He whined, bucking his hips up against the other male's as best as he could, wanting to spark more friction between them. "Gladio?" He questioned and without looking caught the bottle thrown to him. "Spread your legs, Noct." Quickly obeying--and making Iggy have even more of a power trip--Noctis felt his heart slam against his ribs; he's been fantasizing about this moment for years, ever since Ignis had first refused his horny, teenage advances.

Flicking the cap open, Noct watch as Ignis squeezed a good amount (was it a good amount? Noct didn't know, this is his first time after all) of lube onto his fingers, not fully capping the bottle before moving into his personal bubble. "It will be uncomfortable for a bit, Noct, and I'm sorry about that." Before he could say anything in response, Ignis plunged a finger into Noctis's entrance. He gasped, hands balling up in the sheets as he fought to cry out at the burn he felt. "Eyes on me, Noct." Deep blue locked with hazel green. "In, out. In, out. Slow breaths." Ignis instructed, knowing that Noct will listen, and he watched his body language for any other signs of pain or discomfort. Once he saw that some of the tension had left Noctis's shoulders he slowly started to move the finger in and out of him, keeping a close eye on his reactions.

He smirked as Noctis softly moaned, his discomfort gradually fading from his face. He pushed another finger in and only received a low moan in response. Noct was dragged momentarily out of his pleasure when he heard a loud whine from Prompto; glancing over, he saw why. Gladio was still sucking on his cock like it was a goddamn lollipop, but he was now pumping his own fingers in and out of Prompto's hole, his best friend a nearly limp mess of pleasure. "Fuck, Gladio's got Prompto looking sexy." "Yes he does. And I'll make you look just as good." Ignis purred as he hooked his now three of his lubed fingers inside of the Prince and Noct screamed. "Oh fuck! Oh right there, Iggy..! Shit..." Ignis chuckled almost evilly as he rubbed his fingers against Noctis's sweet spot, the younger man groaning loud and deeply. "Oh, yeah, Noct. Take Iggy's fingers. You look so good like that." Prompto spoke, a playful look in his eyes before his back arched with a silent scream. "Now, now, my pretty little chocobo, the only noise I want you to be making is those pretty little sounds when I do this..." Gladio spoke before he tenderly nipped at the slit of Prompto's cock and the other screamed in bliss.

The hotel room was soon echoing with moans as Gladio and Ignis expertly turned their partners into blissed-out messes. "Ignis, please! Please...please take me..." Noctis begged as he rolled his hips down, matching Ignis's thrusts with his fingers, having been fucking him like that for a full five minutes. Ignis was apparently an expert at making Noctis last a  _lot_ longer than he would have in any other occasion--hell, he only lasts four minutes when he jacks-off and it's been over 7 minutes thus far. Ignis leaned down, kissing the Prince deeply as he reopened the bottle, squeezing more lube onto his throbbing, angry red cock before fully closing the bottle and tossing it away from them--it landed near Gladio's leg--before he took Noct's hand and used it to coat his penis. "If I hurt you, you tell me, understood?" "I understand." Noctis responded, holding no kind of resistance to Ignis hooking his right leg over his shoulder, inching his body even closer to Noct's until the tip of his member was pressed against his hole. Ignis didn't move until Noctis had his eyes on him, holding them as he carefully pushed his hips forward, a light groan leaving him as the head of his member slipped past that tight ring of muscles.

"Shit...oh wow..." Noctis breathed, his eyes darting down to where their bodies now connected, watching as Ignis's cock was swallowed up by his hole. "Fuck you feel good, Iggy..." Ignis took a slow breath when he was fully seated inside Noctis, still watching the Prince's reactions for anything he hadn't told him about. After about half a minute, Ignis rolled his hips, reading the response of the man under him before he leaned over his body, Noct's leg slipping from his shoulder to rest in the crook of his arm as his hands rested on either side of his head. Noctis couldn't get over the sight before him: Ignis, finally inside of him after all these years, looked so powerful, yet beautiful at the same time that it made his head spin. The skull necklace he always wore to show his devotion to the Crownsguard was swinging slightly with his movements. Ignis smiled as Noctis reached up to cup his face.

"Mark me in the only way you know how, Ignis. Please..." "...As you wish, my King." And he started to move. He wasn't very fast or hard at first, just relishing in the moans and sweet words leaving his King's lips; it wasn't until Noct had tugged lightly on his necklace did he bring his full attention to him. "I want you to make me scream." Ignis smirked, lowering his body to suck on Noctis's neck. "You should be very careful with commanding me in bed, my dear." He hushed into his ear, his accented voice husky with arousal. "Why's that?" " **This** is the only place where you aren't in control." He stated before he bucked hard into Noctis, the 20-year old gasping, his back bowing as Ignis had impaled his sweet spot. "Ah! Oh...oh fuck, Ignis..!" He felt the eyes of his friends on him from the right, but he didn't care at the moment; he was blindsided by the devouring ecstasy that ravaged his mind, clawing at Ignis's skin for some kind of purchase in the sudden sea of pleasure he was thrown into.

He indeed screamed, yelling out curses and Ignis's name in equal amounts, descending into bellowing moans when Ignis took one of his hands into his own, providing an anchor for Noct in the storm destroying his sanity. Ignis felt so fucking good inside of him, filling him up, his entire presents the only thing he could focus on. He had heard an escalation of moans and groans from his right, them suddenly peaking, then vanishing but he didn't really register it as he tried to chase down his own release. All he could feel was Ignis everywhere on his body, his cock ramming into his sweet spot over and over, his own bliss rapidly pooling into the pit of his belly. "Iggy...I-I...fuck, I'm..!"

"I know, my love. So scream; scream my name and become mine." He growled hungerly into his throat and in that moment Noctis was flung over the edge. " **INGIS**!" He screamed, back arching to the point he feared it would break as he shot his seed over his chest, a little bit actually landing onto his cheek; Ignis groaned loudly as the Prince's inner walls clamped down, moaning Noctis's name as he spilled himself inside, filling his entrance. As Noctis flopped back down onto the bed, Ignis did what he could to not crush him, the arm that supported his full weight shaking slightly. He only lowered himself to rest again Noctis when the younger gently tugged on his shoulders, indicating that he wanted him close. "Did I hurt you?" Noct shook his head. "That...was amazing..." Ignis chuckled warmly, kissing Noctis's jawline. "So cute..." "I am not cute; I'm not Prompto." "Hey!" They glanced to the other duo in the room, equally as exhausted and sweaty as them; Gladio had cum on the back of his hand and his stomach while Prompto's tummy was coated in his seed.

"But, shit Iggy, I've never come so hard on just watching you fuck someone before." "Seconded. I think we need to get you more possessive when we have sex." Ignis openly laughed at Gladio's comment. "Well, when either one of you magically turn into Noctis, then you'll get the possessive sex you want. Until then, you only get to watch." "Iggy..." Noctis moaned from his tone. He moved to kiss his throat in apology, softly purring when Noctis combed his fingers through his damp hair. Gladio stood, stretching as he did, and made his way to his duffle bag. He pulled out a small package of something--Noctis quickly realizing it was wet wipes--and pulled out a few before placing it next to Ignis. Carefully pushing himself up, Ignis held his eyes steady on Noctis as he pulled out, some of his cum leaking out of his hole. He pulled out a few wipes and began to gently clean up Noctis; cleaning out his entrance, then wiping away the sperm off his torso and cheek. Ignis quickly cleaned himself up and tossed the used wipes into the bedside trash bin.

Gladio wasn't that far behind, having tucked himself back into his shorts (since that's the only piece of clothing he'll wear after he bathes most nights) before crawling back onto the bed Prompto was laying on, the photographer still trying to catch his breath. Noctis watched as Gladio repositioned the pillows to support his back more comfortably before he tugged Prompto up to rest against his body, nuzzling closer to his large frame, his pecs being used as a personal pillow. Noctis smiled warmly over his shoulder when he felt Ignis cuddle up behind him, his arm coiled around his belly protectively. "Heh, just like back then when I had nightmares..." "I know you like to cuddle, it's one of your favorite things." Ignis spoke, kissing the back of the Prince's neck as he tangled his finger's with his charge's. Noctis didn't even notice that Ignis had pulled the sheets over their bodies until he had moved to nestle against his Adviser's form.

Noctis studied Gladio as he combed his fingers through Prompto's hair, noting that his best friend was already fast asleep, his Shield reading one of his books. "Prompto likes to cuddle against us after sex. Helps him relax even more." Ignis explained, once again placing a kiss to his skin. "...I saw that look, by the way." Noctis stated and Ignis jumped a little; Gladio glanced over to the other duo, eyebrow raised. "Ignis had a strange way of 'punishing' me back when I was still in school." "Which was?" "He was bite my skin whenever I misbehaved." "Honestly, I think it just made you misbehave more." That mischievous smirk Gladio was seeing on Noct's face told him that that was indeed a 'yes'. "But...he has a 'look' when he bites?" Noctis nodded. "Or, at least when the thought crosses his mind." Gladio whistled softly at the remark. "Gonna have to look out for it next time." "Well, good luck. You don't know Ignis like I do." Noct spoke with a yawn, Ignis chuckling behind him as he pulled him closer, nudging his leg between Noctis's to get him into a more comfortable position. "On that, I agree." He tilted the younger male's head just enough to place one last kiss to his lips. "Goodnight, my Prince. Sweet dreams."


End file.
